1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable phone. In particular, the present invention relates to an idle mode screen image presentation apparatus and method for a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the term portable terminal denotes a cordless electronic device, especially devices represented as mobile phones. Recent mobile phones have been implemented with various functions in addition to basic voice communication functions. Such phones include a camera phone equipped with a camera module, a digital TV phone equipped with a Digital Multimedia Broadcast (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) module, and an MP3 phone equipped with an MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) module. That is, the mobile phone has developed into a multipurpose electronic device.
Typically, an advanced mobile phone having an advanced multimedia processing ability is provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD) to display multimedia data. In order to effectively display information, various screen display techniques have been researched and developed. That is, screen display schemes have been designed to support viewing multimedia data while simultaneously displaying information related to a basic task. For example, a mobile phone can be implemented to display a preset image while the mobile phone is in an idle state. In this case, the image of the idle screen view is downloaded from a website or taken by an integrated camera.
However, conventional mobile phones limit designs for a screen image to be presented on the display. Although there have been screen image design methods in which the screen image is designed with a background image, text, and clock selected by a user, most of the conventional screen image design techniques do not enable the design of a dynamic screen image with various character images.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for creating and implementing screen images for devices such as mobile terminals.